Hellsing FanFic
by Veleda Elvira Integra Hellsing
Summary: Basically it has most of the Hellsing original characters to keep the plot in focus, with some extras to spice it up a bit. :D well I'm not good at writing these things, but hope you enjoy...


It was pouring down rain, people running through the streets of London everywhere. Trying to avoid puddles, and speeding cars. There were shouts from adults, and laughter from menacing children who wanted to play in the puddles. A little girl sat under a tree on a bench, looking down at a puddle. Her shoulder length blonde hair falling over, into her face. There was blood running down her arm, streaming into the puddle she stared at, mixing with the rain. She was alone on this street. No one moved. No one existed…Except for her. She looked up at the sound of footsteps. She moved her hair with one hand from her eyes, glancing around slowly, taking in her surroundings. She gave an ungrateful shrug and swung her feet.

"It's not smart to be out all alone little girl…."

She looked up again, now staring up at a strange man. She couldn't see his face, it was covered in shadow by his hat. He looked fancy in his attire. She didn't understand where he came from, and wasn't sure if he was good or bad.

"Who are you?…. Where did you come from mister?"

He simply smiled, holding his hand out to her. The intensity of the falling rain increased. There wasn't a single other person around the area. No one to witness the tragedy that would be taking place.

"Come child. Let me help you.. You are injured. You must be taken care of."

She stared up at him. Unsure, was he good? Or bad? She didn't know what to do anymore. Slowly, hesitantly she took his hand. Standing as she hopped from the bench to stand before him. She wiggled her hand slightly, was it just her imagination, or was his hand tightening? She tried to pull away, and let out a yelp of surprise when he gripped her hand even tighter.

"Let go! Let go! Aaah! Let go!" She was struggling now, panic taking over every cell of her body. She was screaming repeatedly. To this, he reacted by placing a firm hand over her mouth. His hat fell, she could see clearly now. He had pale skin, razor sharp fangs and his eyes were….Were glowing? Do people's eyes glow? They were a bright orange, so unlike a normal person's.

"Keep still and quiet. Perhaps this wont hurt as much. I'll make your death quick…"

She tried to scream as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her completely still in his grasp. She was no match for him. He was a Vampire. Damned, unholy, a monster. She cried, tears falling down her cheeks with her fear and confusion. Was she going to live? Would no one be able to help her?

The man leaned down, about to sink his fangs into her flesh roughly, when suddenly a bullet struck his head, thrusting through his skull, sending blood everywhere. He was letting out strangled gasps as he let go of the girl, straightening with difficult to look in the direction of the bullets.

"Who… How?"

The girl was crying, crawling away. She fell into a puddle, weeping too scared to turn and see what was happening. She was in shock, covered with the mans blood. What was going on?! Why was this happening??

"You're a disgrace to Vampires….Preying on little children. How low could you possibly sink? What could you possibly gain? Hah. You're nothing but scum off the bottom of Vatican shoes."

There was an echo through the air of a ~Clink~ sound. A rough metal hitting metal as the man with the gun loaded another bullet into place. He grinned hungrily, crossing one arm over the other horizontally. His orange, round glasses, glint with what light was coming from the clouds, mixing with the rain droplets. "It's time someone took out the trash!…Say goodbye, Imitation vampire Scum."

* * *

"I can't believe you brought her here! You're an idiot Alucard honestly!! Sir Integra is going to kill us! Stupid-ass Vampire!! She'll have our heads!" He gestured at the girl lying on the bed as he spoke, then to Alucard exasperatedly "What are we going to do?!"

"Will you shut up you stupid human?! You're more annoying than what your squad's symbol is….More like a duck if you ask me. Maybe FRIED chicken."

"HOW CAN YOU JOKE AT THIS POINT IN TIME?! WE HAVE A KID HERE!!!! PASSED OUT IN HELLSING WITHOUT SIR INTEGRA'S APPROVAL!"

"You're going to wake her if you keep yelling."

"Vampire's truly are insensible…. And it's GEESE. The wild GEESE. Get it right leach. Eesh. I'm not the one attached to a human kid…"

"Say it again I dare you." He grinned, slowly pulling out his Jackal, but at that moment the door swung open in an instant, without any warning. Both Alucard and the other man turned looking to the doorway in surprise.

"What is this riot? Alucard, what do you think you are doing? Don't think I can't see that you were about to put your Jackal away!" She said the words as he was trying to slyly hide his gun back in his jacket where he kept it. "Who is the girl?"

There was nothing but Silence. Alucard and the man looked at each other helplessly.

"Well?! Are one of you idiots going to tell me what's going on, and why on God's earth there is a child sleeping on this bed, without my knowing until now??" Her words were harsh. To the point. There was nothing reasonable with her tone. Integra was NOT amused, and she wasn't going to let this go easily. She crossed her arms, looking at the two men in silence. The light in the room reflecting off her glasses, making her look more intimidating than was set to be.

"It was Alucard's fault! He brought the kid here Sir Integra!"

"I see. But you did not come to inform me Mr. Bernadotte. What is the meaning of this? Sneaking in juveniles behind my back?! I want her out immediately."

"I-I-….I would have reported to you Sir Integra. Honest." He glared at Alucard, holding back his rage.

Alucard moved soundlessly to stand before Integra. Slowly, he got down on one knee, putting one hand in a fist, to the floor, he bowed his head. Knowing Integra, along with Pip, was watching him. Pip pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly he began puffing from it. Relaxing as he smoked from the object. He really needed to break that habit… Oh well.

"My Master…..Please…"

"…Please What? She is a child Alucard. I'm sure this isn't necessary. You've a lot of explaining to do."

"She could be useful to Hellsing. We could raise her. Teach her battle skills. She's endured this much on her own. My Master. Please. Give this a chance. I assure you, you won't regret it." He grinned up to Integra, a promising look upon his face.

"…..Fine. But you damned well better be right. We don't have time for games, and to raise a day-care. You're responsible for the girl. And when you're not then Pip and Walter will resume as her care-taker and-or Mentors." With that she left the room brusquely. Not looking back.

* * *

" Jeeze I'm bored… There's nothing to do around here. Why wont Sir Integra let me go with the others huh? Answer my curiosity Walter… help me." She let out a sigh. Sitting at the main dining table he was doodling in her sketch book. Walter sitting merely three chairs away from her as he wrote down a grocery list.

"Perhaps you are not ready yet Miss. I'm sure they are just being cautious for your well being. In good time you shall join them. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts. For this responsibility, committing yourself to Hellsing is a most difficult task to accomplish." He chuckled at her impatience, his glasses gleaming, he finished the list and pushed them up the ridge of his nose a bit more.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're no help.. You just make things more confusing…" She thought a moment, twirling her pencil. Looking down at the drawing she saw that it was an almost perfect sketch of Walter. She was getting good at this. The only person she hadn't drawn yet was Integra. Scratch that, Integra and Alucard. She wondered if she could sketch them together? Or all three of them together…Hm. " I'm 19 now. I was 8 when you people first took me in. I say I'm more than ready…"

Walter laughed openly now, and fixed his glasses, clearing hi throat. "I dare not agree to that"

"What?! Why not? I'm an adult now, besides… I'm ready. I can feel it. I want to help others. That's what Hellsing does in a sense… Why can't I be ready?"

"Ah…Well I must be off Miss. I'll speak with you later. And if so curious. Then ask Sir Integra yourself. She won't be pleased though. Rest assured." He stood, bowing to her before leaving with the list.

"This sucks. I'm useless just sitting around her. I'm tired of training for nothing…"

Pip laughed, hearing her as he walked in. He turned a chair around to face the back of it toward her. Then sat in it the wrong way so he too was matching the chair. After that was done he took out a cigarette, lighting and smoking.

"Someone doesn't sound too happy" He said after a long drag.

"Someone needs to lay off the smokes" Waved her hand in the air to clear some of it.

"It's a habit that can't be broke. You'll get addicted to something too. It's what happens when you're constantly fighting and on the brink of insanity. Unless you're Integra and can be completely Isolated from it all and not really give a damn."

"That's a bit harsh. I won't get addicted to anything. And smoking is unhealthy. You'll die from it you know…" She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"You know. We never did learn your name. That could be a problem when you're addressed in combat or something. Or just talked to in general like right now." He puffed the cigarette more, sighing as he found he had finished it already. He put it out in a nearby ash-tray and took out another. Restarting the endless cycle.

" Yea…. I never did tell you guys… Huh..HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Pip Bernadotte you changed the subject!!"

Pip shrugged, not really caring. But he did smiled at the fact that she caught the twist in conversation. "You're point … Nameless little girl?"

* * *

"It's been 3 hours, Walter still isn't back, Sir Integra is in her office as usual, Alucard's sleeping and We've been playing the same freaking game of checkers all this time…."

"Yea. I'm getting pretty bored, and should probably head back to the Geese."

"Ok. Bye then Pip. And try laying off the cigs… It's gross."

"I make no promises kiddo. So What's your name? Integra will want to know sooner or later too"

"Elexus… Elexus is my name…"She said the name almost as if she were asking herself.

Pip nodded holding out a hand to the girl. "Welcome to Hellsing Elexus. God bless you I guess"

She rolled her eyes taking his hand, shaking it. "I don't believe he could bless anyone. You go where you go. Heaven or Hell you're still dead either way so what difference would it make?"

"haha that's true. Well, I'm out! Gotta get back to the Geese. See ya Elexus." He walked out, leaving her in the dining room alone.

Integra was sitting in her office per usual. She took out a cigar from her special case, clipped the end and lit it. Once it was lit she placed it at her lips, taking a nice breath of it before slowly exhaling the smoke. She turned her chair to face the large window in her office. The sun was setting, and for once, there wasn't any trouble to be dealt with. It would be a peaceful night for Hellsing. "Almost too peaceful…" She put the cigar out, turning back to her desk and began once more shuffling through paperwork.

Alucard soon awoke from his rest as the world was cast into twilight. The remnants of the sun vanishing from sight. He rose from his coffin, stretching he smiled slightly. "Ahh What a beautiful night it is…Hmm." He took a small wine glass from a side table, pouring the contents of a fancy imitation wine bottle into the glass. It was a crimson colored liquid. Blood. "Ahh.. Just what I needed to wake up to..Hm I'll have to thank Walter." He turned his gaze upon the girl. Grinning. "Good Evening…"

"Oh..Hey Alucard. Evening….sleep well?"

"Of course. I always sleep well." He grinned, flashing his fangs. "And yourself ? That is, the other night anyway."

"Fine I guess…." She sighed. Standing as she gathered her sketchbook and walked away, not saying another word. It's not that she didn't enjoy his awkward, and some-what creepy company, it was the fact that everyone was babying her around, casting her down like some kind of ignorant child. She decided to go out to the shooting range even though it wasn't her turn, she wanted to watch the squads practice their aiming and let the sounds of gun-shots embrace her.

"Hmm… Well… I think I'll go pay Master a visit…Perhaps even have a fresh drink…." He sunk into the floor as if it was liquid. Defying logic himself, a deviant grin enlightening his features as he soon was gone from the place he once stood. He enjoyed the way he could make things warp to his liking. Everything was wonderful here in little Hellsing… But he still didn't get his way all that much, and tonight…He would ask for a little more than he probably deserved…And he planned on getting what he wanted……

* * *

Integra had finished the paperwork, now smoking her third cigar. She was running out of patience. She had been getting phone calls, but none of them were important enough to be handled with Hellsing. They were minor and if something tragic had come into place, whilst on those miniscule cases, it would have led to devastation and a horrible mark on their stats.

Alucard warped through the wall behind his Master's chair, silent and devious. He was smirking to himself, his glasses reflecting the moonlight that filtered through Integra's office window. He stood, behind Integra's chair, placing his hands lightly on the tall back of it, he looked down. He realized then that Integra had not moved, nor said anything yet. She must have known he was there, she had to of. It was the only exclamation of her silent sereneness.

"Good evening…My Master…."

"Good evening…Alucard…What is it that you want…hm?"

"Want? What if I simply wanted to pay my wonderful Master a visit? To …Check in on her?" He grinned, enjoying the game they were now playing. He knew however, that it would not last long.

"You spew too much Blasphemy for your own good Alucard.. what is it that you want….?" She looked up at him now as she asked the question, her expression still impassive, her eyes demanding an answer from behind her glasses. What was he trying to pull this time? What could he possibly want…

Alucard grinned to her, he reached his hands down, grasping her hands that were clasped together on her desk. Slowly, he raised one hand to his lips, kissing it where the Hellsing symbol was seen. He closed hi eyes, and slowly, moved his lips to the edge of the glove, biting the fabric he slowly pulled it off her hand before opening his eyes, looking directly into Integra's. Curious of her expression and why she hadn't moved.

"Master….."

"Alucard, I dearly hope you're enjoying yourself. Now, What is it you want?"

"Just…something small. Is all I ask" He grinned, and kissed the palm of her hand gently, brushing his lips along her skin as he traced them to her wrist, parting his lips lightly, just barely he brushed his fangs against her flesh. A smile teasing his lips as he felt her tense.

Integra didn't need to know any more than what he had already done and or shown her. She reached single handedly into one the drawers of her desk, she grasped a dagger pulling it t slowly. He released her hand at that moment, catching sight of the dagger. She took the dagger holding it at her wrist, not slicing yet. She looked to him, expressionless. Her eyes questioning.

"…No…." He smirked, flashing his brilliant fangs as his eyes turned a bright red, slightly glowing. He grabbed her wrist, the one without the dagger and pulled her hand close to him. He made her fingers brush against his neck, barely touching him, caressing his skin. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it in the old style manner, looking at her still. Never had he shift his gaze.

Wordlessly she moved the dagger to her neck, pressing the blade against her skin. She ignored the quick sting of the metal seeping through her flesh, blood welling at the wound, and trickling down her neck. At that moment she gently set the knife down. Standing slowly, she moved away from her desk to face Alucard, while he still held her wrists. She tilt her head to one side, allowing easier access to the wound.

He leaned into Integra slightly, still holding her wrist, he grabbed the other one as well, not tight, but firm enough. He then opened his mouth, his tongue sliding out to taste the blood that spilled from the wound she had made. His hold on her tightened as he put his mouth to the wound, carefully so he didn't bite her, he began sucking on her neck. Savoring every drop as it exploded on his taste buds, feeding his hunger.

* * *

"Long ago… Ok, not so long…But long enough. I was so alone, sitting in the rain, watching my blood trickle down my arm, turning the clear water a flushed crimson. It looked like something an artist might use as water paints. A masterpiece of my own? My life, fading. With no recognition of what I was anymore… What was left for me? Where had my parents gone? I knew myself…But I didn't know, ME. That doesn't make sense, yet… It does. Flashes of pictures like an endless slide-show. Constantly replaying in my mind. Where they my memories? Yes, No, Maybe? I'm only human so bless me for my flaws. Perfection would be a sin. Was I meant to live? Probably. Otherwise the strange being known as Alucard would not have been there to stop my planned demise. Problem is, they are still babying me like when they first found me. I'm not a child anymore, I'm 19 years old!! This should be illegal. Ugh. Ok, well it's almost midnight, I better head to bed… I hear someone coming, it's probably Walter checking on me. Shit. They do that now because several times I've tried committing suicide. Oh well. I'll come back and write more later" She closed the small journal and hid it between her mattresses.

"Good evening Miss? Are you alright?" The door had been open already so he simply knocked ever so lightly before half entering.

"Hey Walter. I'm fine. Just heading to bed now"

"Very well Miss." He bowed to her, smiling. "Good night then." With that he left the room silent and swift. Making his way down the hall.

Everything was well in the Hellsing manor. Squads were at their posts, armed and ready. Radioing in every once and a while for updates. Integra was asleep, without a single disturbance. Walter was in his chambers, touching up on some of his wires. Alucard was wandering around Hellsing silent and on the prowl for anything out of the ordinary. Elexus, she was trying her hardest to fall asleep, but for some reason it wouldn't find her. She felt uncomfortable. She didn't know why, but something wasn't right. The night sky was clear, revealing a star-lit sky and a beautiful full moon. A sight definitely worth howling at. Hah. Why was she looking out her window? She would be sleeping. Right. She closed her eyes in hopes of sleep, relaxing her body slowly.

There was an intruder walking through the corridors of Hellsing. Sad how no one knew of this. Something terrible was about to begin….

So the games began. A man walked the halls silently, grinning maliciously as his eyes were the color of fresh roses, only not so enchanting and sweet. They were cruel, lustful, and blood-thirsty. He killed, no mauled several of the guards, where some of the others he simply stabbed or suffocated them. Enjoying this he soon came to a stop outside a door. He tilt his head, listening for any sign of movement. There was none, but he heard the breathing. A grin spread across his face as he opened the door carefully, stepping into the room. There, in a bed was a girl. How beautiful she was, laying there like a prop from a fairytale. He laughed quietly to himself and approached the bedside.

"Wakey Wakey little Angel… .It's time to play." There was something about the girl that caught him. He couldn't describe what it was, but he was interested.

Elexus sat bolt upright in her bed. Her breathing ragged, she was shaking terribly. No trembling. Who had been at her bedside? Where were they now and what did they want? "How strange…" were the only words she could manage at that moment.

"I want you to see, what I want you to see little Angel"

She was confused, looking around blankly, she couldn't find a single hint of another being. The voice, was she going insane? No. She froze suddenly as everything turned pitch black. She was not seeing blood strewn across the floor, splatters of it on the walls and even words painted with the liquid of life. She could see corpses laying upon the floors. Decapitated, carved, mauled, broken and simply dead all around. She covered her mouth and nose with her arm. What was going on?! She jumped out of bed, almost sliding on the floor, she swung her door open. Nothing… Absolute silence. She peered down the dark hallway and ran through the corridor.

"WALTER?!?! ALUCARD???? SIR INTEGRA?!" She was paranoid. Screaming their names to the empty air. Suddenly she stopped, seeing a figure at the end of the hall. She couldn't tell who it was. But they were walking toward her. The figure was lean, a model's body. He had a pale complexion, pale blonde hair that was beautiful, the kind only few could pull off. His attire was black dress pants, neat and classic. He was wearing a white button-up suit shirt, the top 4 buttons were undone and the collar stiff, covering his neck as if he were at a dinner party for the rich. Over that he wore a purple satin jacket, he looked harmless, but there was something about the way he walked. As he drew near, he looked to her, flashing her a smile as brilliant as the Aurora Borealis. No, better. His eyes were a beautiful Jade green as he stared into her own eyes.

" …W-who are you…How did you get inside.." Her voice trembled with fear that was easily noticeable. She shuddered as she saw the triumph pass across his face, he knew she was scared.

" Me? No one quite important yet. I was invited in, walked straight through the doors…" He chuckled, stepping closer to her. "Who.. Girl. Are you?"

"…. You aren't Hellsing… You shouldn't be here. Not unless someone invited you, and I highly doubt they did.." She backed away slowly, unaware that she was at an awkward angle and would soon back into the wall closest.

He smirked, walking until this happened. Until he had her trapped. "My dear child, are you scared of someone unknown to you? Are you that deprived of the outside? Have you never been to your extremities? To the beyond?" He pinned her hands above her head, single-handedly. He grinned, leaning down slightly to whisper. "And here I thought you were special…Guess not..Oh well" He bent down, about to bite her neck when suddenly he stopped and looked at her. She hadn't moved, hadn't protested, nothing. What was WRONG with this girl?!

"Are you through?…. I don't really care at this point. But you are rather annoying…"

"Why aren't you scared of me girl?"

"I've been through worse… I don't have anything really to live for."

"Aren't you a depressed child." He chuckled "Join me and you'll be happy forever…."

"I don't take sides…. I think you should die, and rot in hell."

"You can't enforce that…."

"He can though…."

The almost human looking Vampiric man turned around, instantly Elexus moved away as several rounds were fired from both the Jackal and the Casull. The Vampire, was now officially. DEAD. Turned to dust after painting the walls and floor with his blood. Walter will have to clean that up. Poor old dude.

* * *

Gun fires, the constant sound of bullets blasting out of their rifles, pistols, and more. Then the Cuch-ink of them being reloaded to blast more blessed bullets at the oncoming targets. This was fun, she had to admit. She couldn't help feeling a rush of adrenalin every time she went out to work with the other Hellsing squads to eliminate the monsters that threatened England and it's residents. So this is what it's like huh? It was ok, awkwardly relieving, kind of cruel, but totally fun….Wow.. I've got a screwed up mind…

Ghouls swarmed the surrounding building they were currently shooting in. They were outnumbered. Where was Alucard??? He should have been here by now! We were going to be made Zombie chow if he didn't show. Either that or the master Vampire was going to turn them into his net meals, and they would then join his army. Unless you were a Virgin of course. Which, unfortunately she was, yet it was also unfortunate….Huh…Guess things just don't go in my favor.. Oh well. Everything was fine for the moment. Or, was it? She sighed, this was ridiculous. He fired several rounds into a few Ghouls coming her way, but she instantly ran out of bullets after firing 4 times. FUCK. Had they really used all of them already??? She had been the last one with any remaining bullets. Wow, this sucked!

The ghouls neared her and the rest of the squad. What now? All they could do was hope to make it out alive while the ghouls tore at one of their comrade's flesh. But then again, there were too many ghouls and not enough of them.

"Hahaha Suck it bitches! How do you like this shit?!! You're screwed, fucked, finished! Haha haha haha!"

Who the hell was this guy? And why did he cuss so much. The Profanity! Something was off…He was controlling the Ghouls. Ah, he's a Vampire. But not an original. He's a Freak. That's totally barbaric and disgusting. Look at all those piercing too! Oooww. I wonder if he ever get's infections… Eew.

"What the fuck?! You aren't even saying shit back! Man, you bitches fucking suck. And I don't mean it in a good way either. Pft." He scanned the small squad of Hellsing forces as his eyes locked onto Elexus, looking her up and down. He whistled and laughed slightly. "Hey bitch, whatcha doin with these fuckers huh?"

She glanced at the others and gave Jan a weird look. "I know you're not talking to ME. Or, I hope you're not." She crossed her arms, her patience wearing thin.

Jan could only smirk. He thrust the butt of his gun onto the ground and began laughing as the ghouls stood behind him, awaiting his command. "Bitch, you don't know what you're dealing with. How about I show you Hellsing turds how we really do business?"

" Or… You can just shove your bullets where your mouth is. No….Better yet, I'll give you mine to chew on…." The words were spoken in a menacing manner. The voice could only belong to one man…Or better yet. Monster. Alucard rippled through the wall behind the boy and his ghouls, grinning. He pulled out the Jackal aiming it at the crowd of Ghouls, but if you looked closely enough, the alignment was directed for Jan. A clear shot.

"Huh?" He turned and laughed again. "Ya right! Lemme give you a real taste of Jan Valentine! Eat this mother fucker!" A grin spread across his face as he snapped his fingers, cackling with laughter as gunshots rang through the air, rebounding off walls, doors, expensive decorations and paintings. All aimed at Alucard on one command.

That unparticular night, was very disturbing for Elexus. So many things had gone wrong. So many things had gone right. She stayed up and helped Walter clean the mess. Mess being the blood and corpses left behind from the aftermath of the battle. Alucard had made it more than needed to be.

* * *

Gunshots, blood, screams, laughter. They all filled her head as she slept that night. Tossing and turning she groaned in her sleep. A few moments passed before she sat up quickly, breathing hard. Why couldn't she sleep in peace?? She yawned loudly, trying to stifle it with her hand. She reached between her mattress only to not feel anything but it's soft texture. She froze, pulling her hand out slowly. She hadn't found what she had been feeling for, her diary. Where had it gone? Maybe she put it somewhere else… Silently she moved from her bed, searching in her closet, dresser drawers and everything. It was nowhere to be found. She suddenly looked to the last embers in the fireplace at the far side of her room. There, inside was what remained of the metal to the lock of her diary. Someone had placed it in the fire….. She was upset now. Slowly she sat on her bed, tears streaking down her cheeks. Why, Why would someone do this to her?

"…Why.. All my memories…all my troubles, worries and fears…"

"Why would someone be so cruel…to take them from me so harshly….?"

Speaking to herself in the darkness of her room. She wept in silence now, unsure of what to make of this. Now there was nothing left. She would only keep what she remembered in her mind. She knew it was just a book, but still. It had meant a lot to her. It helped her when other people or objects couldn't.


End file.
